Various navigation systems for providing a user with geographic information are known in the art and are widely used. By way of example, a car may be equipped with a navigation system to determine a current geographic location of the car and/or to guide the car from a point of origin to a destination by providing its driver with appropriate instructions as a driver traverses the route. Furthermore, navigation systems relating to public transportation systems that run according to predetermined schedules exist in the art. For example, PCT Application Publication, WO 2014/037949, incorporated by reference, relates to public transportation navigation systems configured to allow users to plan trips and utilize public transportation efficiently.